Mouse traps (also spelled “mousetraps”) are widely used to capture and kill mice. The most common type of mouse trap contains a spring-loaded striker that is released when the mouse depresses a trigger. Similar but larger traps are used for rats, chipmunks, moles, and other vermin. The term “mouse trap” is used herein to include all such spring-loaded animal traps, regardless of size. The term “mouse” is used herein to include all small vermin.
Hooker, U.S. Pat. No. 528,671, Nov. 6, 1894, discloses a mouse trap that is similar to the mouse traps widely sold today. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the mouse trap 10 comprises a wooden base (also known as a platform) 20, a swinging striker (also known as a hammer) 30 consisting of a rectangular shaped metal wire, a helical spring 40 through which the base side of the swinging striker passes and having one extended end that contacts the base and one extended end that overlaps one of the sides of the swinging striker, a metal or thermoplastic trigger (also known as a trip) 50, and a latch (also known as a retainer bar or hold-down bar) 60. The mouse trap is shown in its unarmed (rest) position in FIG. 1 and in its armed (set) position in FIG. 2.
The mouse trap is armed by first placing food or other attractant serving as bait on the trigger. The striker is then moved 180 degrees against the force of the spring and held in place with the hand. The trigger is then raised slightly and the latch is placed over the striker to engage the trigger. The striker is then released. The spring forces the striker upwardly which, in turn, forces the latch upwardly against the slightly raised trigger to hold it in place. When the trigger is depressed by the mouse, the latch disengages, and the striker swings violently onto the mouse.
Many variations of the Hooker mouse trap have since been disclosed. For example, McAllister, U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,140, Sep. 25, 1962, discloses a mouse trap with a bowl shaped catch that is used without a food bait; Spain et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,742, Nov. 6, 1973, discloses a mouse trap with a plastic bag for holding the dead mouse; and Trevino, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,077, Dec. 2, 2003, discloses a mouse trap with a rotating latch.
Although the basic design of the mouse trap has remained unchanged for over a century, latching and unlatching of the trigger continues to cause problems. If the latching is not secure enough, the striker can accidentally hit the fingers of the person arming the mouse trap. If the latching is too secure, the striker is not released when the mouse contacts the trigger. The mouse trap shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has a latching mechanism that is variable and that is sometimes not secure enough and sometimes too secure. Referring to FIG. 3, if the distal end of the latch is placed too close to the proximate end of the trigger, it can release too easily. Referring to FIG. 4, if the distal end of the latch is placed too far under the proximate end of the trigger, it may not release even when a mouse contacts the distal end of the trigger.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an improved mousetrap. More particularly, there is a demand for a mouse trap that has a latching mechanism that latches exactly the same every time, that is less likely to accidentally release, and that is more likely to release when a mouse contacts the trigger.